


Love and Tracksuits

by mresundance



Series: Madancy Flash Fics [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Flash Fic, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugh discovers one of Mads' kinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Tracksuits

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted here.](http://mresundance.tumblr.com/post/142591272047/ter0rr-willliamgraham-favourite-hugh-dancy)
> 
> This is not real. If you think it's real, or think I think it's real, please seek medical help. And not the kind from Hannibal Lecter.

“Jesus Christ,” Hugh said to the splashes of cum all over his tablet.

“I’m sorry,” Mads’ muffled voice from the bathroom. He sounded miserable. “I had an accident.”

Well, at least the mystery cum belonged to someone Hugh knew and loved.

“An accident? Really Mads? Is that what you call this?” He waved his tablet around as though Mads could see.

Mads made a sad noise, again from the bathroom, and Hugh sighed.

“Right.”

He began daubing the cum off with a damp paper towel, because he didn’t want to think about getting dried cum off his tablet.

The toilet flushed and Mads came out, looking mortified.

“You could at least tell me you were going to use my tablet to watch porn,” Hugh said.

Mads looked even more mortified.

Hugh tsked and brought his screen back up.

“You were looking at – Tumblr?”

Mads shrugged.

“Oh, there’s me. I mean, my character, Nick. This is quite nice! They’ve got him wearing his tracksuits and …”

Hugh looked at Mads but Mads did not look at Hugh.

“You were jerking off to pictures of me in tracksuits?”

Hugh laughed. It wasn’t vindictive, just a happy peal. He heard Mads grumble, and then snort. And he was smiling when he sat down on the couch with Hugh.

“Oh, you should have told me,” Hugh said.

“Told you what?”

“I have track pants, with stripes and everything,” Hugh said, low and suggestive. “Should I put a pair on?”

Mads looked at Hugh.

“Yes, I think you should.”


End file.
